I got you
by Sophronia1912
Summary: Now you listen to me Brahms, I'm going to stay with you but we're going to have to settle on a deal alright? Story is based on Greta's POV enjoy, reviews are always an encouragement
1. Chapter 1

I got you

I had to go back for Malcolm, if I didn't I would regret it for the rest of my life. I got to the front doors and opened them, I headed to where Cole was lying there dead. I saw more blood around his body, then I saw something from the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw something emerged from the dark and it was Brahms, he started to move closer to me as I spoke.

"You see Brahms, I came back for you. I said I was didn't I?"

He just stared at me through his porcelain mask that looked exactly like the Brahms doll.

"Now you listen to me Brahms I'm going to stay with you but we're going to have to settle on a deal alright?"

He lowered his head so it was levelled with mine.

"What's the deal?" He spoke with a deeper voice.

"You let Malcolm live and leave the house. Unlike Cole, Malcolm has family here and they would be looking for him if you decide kill him, then they'll come here and take me away from you" I hope what I'm saying gets through to him "I'll stay here with you Brahms I promise." I lift my hand to show him a pinky promise, but then he shook his head.

"No, I want to seal this deal with a kiss."

He walked over to the main lights and shut them off, I couldn't even see my hand in front of me. It was that dark in the house. Within seconds I felt Brahms was in front of me, I felt my heart began to beat faster. I felt a warm hand touch my face then I knew what was to come, the kiss. I thought I was going to feel the cold porcelain lips from the mask but instead I felt his warm lips. His kiss was soft and gentle, I couldn't help but rest my hands on his chest. When I did I felt his heart beating fast, I could tell that this was his first kiss. Judging by his body movements he was scared. I moved my hands to hold his face as I deepened the kiss, then he suddenly moved away and the lights went on. I saw him walk back to stand in front of me.

"I'll go get Malcolm now Greta." He said with his child voice, it's scary how he switches.

I saw him head towards the wall and disappeared, on his way to getting Malcolm. About five minutes later Brahms appeared with Malcolm in his arms and brought him outside on the first step of house.

"I'll go clean up my mess now Greta." He said has he closed the door.

I hurried and tried to wake up Malcolm. He woke with start and looked around.

"Where is he?"

"We don't have much time, he's gone to clean up Coles body, listen Malcolm. I need you to leave. Pretend nothing happened and go along like it was any other day." Malcolm tried to say something but I didn't let him. "I know this all happened at once but if I go with you he'll know. I promised to stay, in exchange to keep you alive. Please Malcolm. Don't call the police or anyone. I can't have anyone else dead."

He looked at me sadness and nodded.

"For his sake Greta, he better not do anything towards you, or so help me."

"I know, and thank you."

Malcolm got up and went towards his car.

"Are you okay to drive?" I was worried for him. He just got beat up for crying out loud.

"I'm a lot tougher then people think." He smiled "stay safe Greta.

All I could do was smile, I saw drive slowly and his car disappeared. I entered the house and saw Brahms staring at me.

"See? I didn't run." He nodded his head and looked towards the stairs then back at me. "Bed time Greta" this time it was his man voice.

So this night it's just me and the real Brahms.

AN: This is just sample on this story, if you like and want me to continue let me know. Until then readers.


	2. Chapter 2 It begins

Chapter 2 It Begins

Brahms motioned me to head up stairs first, I could feel his eyes watching me from behind. We both finally made our way upstairs.

"Alright Brahms, head to the bathroom. Time to clean up your face." I looked at him with a stern looked.

He nodded his head and went towards the bathroom and sat on a chair. I grabbed a facecloth and ran it under the fossett with lukewarm water and some soap. The whole time Brahms was just watching me.

I went to stand in front him.

"Just the mask Greta, not ready for you to see my face" his man voice was talking now.

I nervous nodded and began to wash the mask on his face. He continued to watch me and all I saw was his eyes. I never saw such eye color before, his was nice. One of his hands then moved at held my arm that was washing his face. What was a moment felt like many as we both just stared at one another, until I broke eye contact.

"I'm going to find you clean clothes, I'll be right back and don't move." I told him. He nodded and stayed.

I don't know what came over me but I better not let that happen again. I went to his parents room and went through his dad clothes, hoping he left some stuff behind. Lucky enough I found a pair Pj's and went back to the bathroom where Brahms did stay where he was.

"Here you go, I found some clothes for you to wear. So change and I'll meet you in your room to say goodnight." I was about to leave when Brahms spoke.

"Greta? I don't know how buttons work?"

"Ok, I'll turn around to let you put your pants on then I'll help with the top." I turned around to let him get dressed. So many thoughts were through my mind. Tonight happened so fast, Cole is dead and who knows how long news would take until they will end up here. What will Malcolm do, will he listen and not say a word. And with the cherry on top of that, I'm with the real Brahms who was supposedly dead. Suddenly I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm done putting my pants on Greta."

I turn around the see Brahms topless, to be honest I never expected that this was under that shirt. I cleared my throat.

"Ok arms out." I ordered him.

He put one arm in the sleeve and did the same with the other. I started to button up his top, I managed to button it all the up. Cole was tall but I think Brahms was taller.

"Time for bed Brahms, lets go" I told him.

He didn't say a word and went to his bed.

"Lie down" he did what I told him. "Now Brahms, go straight to sleep, I'll be just across the hall.

I was about to leave when he spoke in his boy voice.

"Kiss?"

"No kiss tonight. Im sorry but that's your punishment."

Again I was going to leave the room until Brahms caught my arm.

"Greta, I'm sorry I badly hurt the lad. But you did ask for my help."

"I did and your right but there was a better way to deal with him Brahms."

"He was going to take you away from me, mommy and daddy left me. I couldn't lose you either, I'm sorry Greta I'm really am."

By his tone of voice it sounded like he was ready to cry.

"I hear you, we will talk more about this in the morning alright?" I padded his hand.

"For now time for bed."

He covered himself with the blanket and turned away from me, I could tell he was mad that I didn't forgive him but I could not let him get his way. I have stay strong and not let him win. If this is how I'm going to survive until I make my next move then so be it. I went to my room and laid down. To overwhelmed to even put clean clothes on, soon all my emotions caught with me and silent cried myself to sleep. I don't know what tomorrow will bring.

AN: Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far, chapters will get longer as I go. Also thank you -Guest- and -PoisenedParadise- for your kind reviews, it encourages me to wright more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 New thoughts

The next morning I woke up with a jump as I heard things being smashed and broken. I rushed out of bed and headed to the stairs. I ran down them only to stop to where the big family portrait use to be, only now it was shattered. I saw Brahms destroy the portrait like it was nothing.

"Brahms what you doing?!"

He ignored me as he gathered up the picture parts and went down the stairs and went to the fire place and thrown the picture parts in it. Once he was done he sat down on his knees as he watch the picture pieces burn. I walked down to where he was and slowly settled myself beside him and gently touch his shoulder.

"Brahms I..."

"I meant nothing to them Greta, they rather have a doll as their son! They rather leave me!" He spoke with his man voice.

I was about to say something to him but he got up and went towards the walls where he disappeared. I don't know why but I was starting to feel sorry for him. I never knew why the Heelshires decided to replace Brahms with a doll, but something in me wanted to find out and wanted to know why Brahms wore a mask. I know I shouldn't but my curiosity was begging to know. I got up headed up the stairs to clean up the mess Brahms made. I for one didn't want to step on glass. Once I was done I think it was best that I take shower and throw out the clothes I have on now.

My shower didn't take long, I went to my room to put on cleaner clothes. After I was done I looked around for Brahms but noticed he wasn't insight. Guessing he was still in the walls either in the room he's been in all theses years or just watching me. I didn't want to seem alarmed so I just headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Seeing as I was hungry and maybe he was as well. I decided to make pancakes, they were the easiest thing I could think of to make. While I was preparing the meal, I was thinking how to make my escape from this place. A week would be too short, Brahms would noticed something was up. Maybe three or four weeks would be best. I was so deep in my thinking I didn't hear Brahms come up from behind me.

"Greta?" He said in his kid voice.

"Oh geez!" I flung the pancake and it landed on the floor. "You scared me for a second there Brahms."

"I'm sorry Greta, I just wanted to see what that delicious small was." He stood beside me and I could hear him smelling through his mask.

"Did you ever try pancakes before?"

He shook his head then.

"Well then your in for a treat, cause I think this is the one thing I can make that's best for breakfast." I put three pancakes on a plate and went to the table and placed it down.

"Breakfast time Brahms."

"Aren't you eating as well?"

"I am but I only made three so far, making mine right now."

I started to pour the batter on the pan when I heard a noise from behind me, I turned around only to noticed Brahmas had left with his plate. I made my food and ate is silence, I'm still thinking about my plan to get out. One thought is let him get to know me or thought number two is I'll see which food he likes and find some way to put either a sleeping pill or poison it. I think I'll go with the poison, I know for sure his parents will not be coming back. The letter said so. And if he dies here, no one will know cause they think he's still just a doll. This could work, I can get my freedom and go home. Just then I heard Brahms clear his throat.

"Thank you Greta, it was a lovely meal."

"Your welcome Brahms" I said with a big smile.

AN: so now we're getting to the good part of this story. Greta has a plan! But when will this plan take place and will she do it?

We shall see my dear readers. Also, has of now I've decided to go back to school. So updates will be slow but I will get this story done. If I can maybe 1 or 2 chapters a month. And a big thank you to -MikalKari- and -DarknessAndDeath- for your reviews :)


End file.
